Against All Odds
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: Meet Lacey Braddock. She has a high risk case of acute, childhood leukemia. Her parents work for the SRU and some day when she recovers Lacey wishes to follow in her parents footsteps. Will Lacey make her dreams a reality or will her disease be too much?
1. Meet the Braddocks

Against All Odds

Chapter 1: Meet the Braddocks

Genre: Family, Romance (possibly Suspence later on)

Category: Television show, Flashpoint

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show; Flashpoint, the characters or CBS, all credit goes to the appropriate owners.

A/N: My first Flashpoint fanfiction so I would appreciate the reviews on how I did. Thanks.

* * *

Jules rolled over in bed, she sighed softly and switched off the alarm clock on the bedside table. She smiled as she felt the bed shift, Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Morning" he mumbled sleepily.

She couldn't help but smile, she turned her head and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, the kiss moved from his cheek over to his soft lips. Sam smiled at her and wrapped both arms around her before he pressed a quick kiss to her temple, he slid out of bed and padded quietly down the hall to make coffee for the trip.

Jules pulled herself out of bed, she moved silently, making the bed and rearranging the pillows like she did every morning. Once that task was accomplished she moved quietly into the bathroom, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, she pulled her clothes on and zipped up her black hoodie.

She switched off the light in the bathroom and moved down the hallway, she entered her young daughter's bedroom. She walked without sound over to the bed that sat against one wall. She smiled when she saw the teddybear her was clutching. Jules knelt down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. The young girl's eyes fluttered open, Jules gave her a soft smile, she scooped her daughter up and wrapped her in a flannel blanket that sat at the end of the bed.

Nikkie's eyes closed as she pulled her little arms around her mother, she still clutched her teddybear close to her chest. She relaxed, she already knew the schedule for the day, she would sleep at the hospital until nine, at nine the nurses would take vitals and blood pressure, at nine thirty they would bring in breakfast, at ten Doctor Stevenson would come in and have a talk with Aunt Natalie and them at the hospital, five minutes later they would call her mommy and daddy and tell them the news, after that she would either go back to sleep or watch a movie while she colored.

Nikkie remained asleep when she heard the soft click of the door shutting behind her, she knew her daddy would lock it and follow them down the stairs. She felt her mommy buckle her into her car seat, she next heard the car start up and roll down the drive and then down the street.

She had already memorized the route to the hospital and she knew ever turn. In a way that was relaxing, she always knew that nothing changed about going. She smiled and fell back asleep to the turns that led to the hospital.

When the vehicle made the last turn Nikkie was fast asleep, she sighed silently as she was lifted this time into her father's arms. He pulled her close to him, pulling the flannel blanket closer around her, he made sure to lock the car before he and Jules walked in the front doors to the hospital.

They walked calmly and quietly to the elevator. The metal doors slid open, they stepped inside and pressed 'floor two'. The ride was mostly silent, due to the fact that neither Sam or Jules wanted to wake Nikkie up, when they reached floor two they exited the elevator and quietly approached the front desk.

A woman with caramel brown hair smiled at them, "Morning" she said quietly as she led them down the hallway. She smiled and quietly chatted quietly with Jules on the short walk. When they finally arrived at the destination they silently stepped into the hospital room. The light from behind the blinds illuminated the room slightly, as did the hallway lights. Jules and Sam quietly moved the comfortable chair over to the bed, they placed a pillow on it and silently reclined in a bit.

Sam set Nikkie down on the chair, she curled up and sighed quietly in her sleep as Sam tucked the blankets around her little body. He walked around the other side of the bed where Jules stood, by this time Lacey had opened her eyes. She smiled up her mother.

"Morning" she greeted in a raspy voice. A piece of both of their hearts broke a little when they heard her hoarse voice, "Hi baby, how do you feel?" Lacey smiled at them, "I feel fine, Doctor S-Steveson says I could even try some soup for breakfast" she paused and let out a series of little coughs, "Or maybe for lunch..." Jules and Sam smiled, "That's fantastic." Lacey grinned and nodded, "I'll b-be alright" she croaked, "Don't worry about me, Aunt Natalie will be here at nine, we'll call with any updates..." she coughed again, a little bit longer this time, "Y-You have to get to w-work, tell everyone I-I s-said hi, okay?"

Sam nodded, as did Jules, they both pressed kisses to Lacey's forehead, Jules adjusted the beanie on her daughter's head before blowing her a kiss and leaving with Sam out the door. Jules took a shaky breath as they passed the nurse's desk. The two women behind the desk waved goodbye as the Braddock's left the hospital.

They walked silently to the car and got in. Jules faced Sam, he pulled her into a hug and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and one to her lips. "She'll be alright, we all will." He smiled and took a hold of Jules hand, "I promise..." he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

End of Chapter one, sorry about the abrupt ending, I am no good with endings. As for any questions you have, they will more than likely be answered in the next chapter. If your question is not resolved then feel free to PM me or leave a question in the form of a review, thanks for reading.

Reviews are always welcomed.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	2. A Better Time

Against All Odds

Chapter 2: A Better Time

Genre: Family, Romance (possibly Suspence later on)

Category: Television show, Flashpoint

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show; Flashpoint, the characters or CBS, all credit goes to the appropriate owners.

A/N: I would like to start by thanking everyone for the wonderful reviews. As for the questions you left, they will more than likely be answered in this chapter. If they are not answered feel free to either PM me or leave a question in the form of a comment. Thanks so much for the support and reviews, keep them coming. Also before I forget, this story goes between third person POV and character POV*

Enjoy!

* * *

Lacey's POV

I closed my eyes after mom and dad left, my eyes already felt heavier, I sighed softly and relaxed back into my hospital bed. Minutes later I was ready to enter dream world, I could feel the bed shift a little, I knew that Nikkie would be climbing on at this time, she always did.

I smiled and shuddered within my dream. I looked around, I looked down at my clothes. I laughed happily and jumped for joy, my clothes were no longer hanging baggy around my shoulders and waist, they fit perfectly! I looked up from my clothes and carefully reached a hand up to touch my head, I could feel tears streaming down my face, I had hair...

I had decided to get rid of my hair before I started my chemotherapy, this way I wouldn't have it fall out later. I sighed softly and moved through the grass. I stopped when I could see our house coming into view.

That's when I knew that I was truly dreaming. My heart broke a little bit but I continued to walk towards the house. I stepped over the cool grass, it brushed against my legs, it felt cool and helped me relax a little.

I could feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes when I saw dad running around playing tag with Nikkie. I did nothing to stop the tears that came from my eyes. What was the point now?

I've had a lot of time to think about life and what I want and what my dreams were. Only a short year ago I could fit in medium shirt and a size medium jeans, now those clothes hung on my withered frame like one of my dad's old SRU shirts that Nikkie liked to play dress up in.

The tears came down harder and faster then before, I still hadn't wiped them away. I looked across the lawn to see my mom join my dad and Nikkie. Nikkie caught sight of me and came running over to me. She grinned happily at me, her dark eyes sparkling with mirth, no trace of tiredness and worry shown in her eyes. "Lacey, what's wrong?" she asked, "Come play!"

I could feel my tears still coming, "Lacey...?" I looked up, mom and dad stood before me, they looked at me with worry and curiosity. "Lacey, are you feeling alright?" Mom asked. I shook my head, "Lacey, what's wrong?" Dad asked this time.

I could hear them gasp, I looked up, clumps of hair coated the ground around me, I was crying harder than ever. My clothes hung on my smaller, withered frame. I looked up at them, tears falling down my face, "I'm sorry."

My eyes fluttered open, I could tell I had been crying, my cheeks were wet and my eyes burned slightly. My Aunt Natalie hovered over my bed, she gave me a small smile but her eyes held worry, she reached over and used a tissue to dry my cheeks and eyes.

I looked over to the chair beside the bed, Nikkie was still fast asleep. "Good Morning Lacey, how do you feel? Are you alright?" I sighed and looked at my Aunt Natalie, "I h-had a dream a-about life before I h-had l-leukemia" my words were croaked and my voice sounded raspy. I sighed softly and rested my head back onto the pillows.

Aunt Natalie leaned over the bed and put her arms around me, she hugged me and rubbed my small shoulders and back, "Honey I know its scary but the doctors say the treatments are working." I nod, "I-I know" I let out a series of coughs, which prompts Aunt Natalie to give me a concerned look as she passed me my Mercy Hospital water container.

I take a sip and sigh softly as the water goes down my throat, it fills me. I've been having a hard time keeping food down but Doctor Stevenson convinced me into trying some soup this morning.

Aunt Natalie and I chat for a while, me using my whiteboard to talk so I can rest my voice, she responding to me verbally. I always like having Aunt Natalie being here with me, she changed her work schedule so she could be here with me during the day, my parents would usually arrive at the hospital after the debrief at work, which was around five or six.

I can hardly bare the looks of worry and tiredness and concern in their eyes so I convinced my mom to go back to work, it seems to help both of them in a way. Both have always enjoyed there work. I looked up as a bowl of soup is placed in front of me.

Nurse Sarah smiles at me, "How are you?" I pull out my green marker and sweep the eraser across the board, _'I feel okay, my throat is a bit dry and my voice is raspy.'_ Nurse Sarah nods, "Keep hydrated and you should have your voice back in a few hours." I smile and nod, "Do you want some peppermint candies for you and Nikkie to share?" I nod, she smiled and gives me a high five before she turns to get the candies.

Nikkie raises her head from where she has been sitting on the chair beside my bed, she smiles at me, I hand her a packet of crackers, she loves to snack on them.

I blow on the soup and carefully raise the spoon to my lips, I carefully swallow the spoonful of soup. I can feel it slide down my throat, it feels foreign. I pause and let the first spoonful settle before I take another.

I can feel Aunt Natalie trying her best not to watch me but its hard for her. No one has seen me eat a solid meal in more than a week. My chemotherapy makes me nauseous so that makes it harder to keep food down. But none the less I am eating, slowly but surely.

Nikkie is coloring and chewing on some crackers when ten o'clock rolls around. Doctor Stevenson knocks on the door and after being invited in she walks over to the end of the bed to look at my chart. She smiles at me, I wave and pop a peppermint candy into my mouth, I savor the taste. Now a day it seems spices are more heightened to my taste buds, I just figured it was because of the chemotherapy.

"Good Morning Lacey, I trust you slept well." I nod, "I s-slept fine" I lie. She smiles and walks around to stand by me. Her smiles falters a little bit, she clasps her hands in front of her, "I think its time we discuss a bone marrow transplant."

Aunt Natalie, Nikkie and I look at Doctor Stevenson with confusion. "I thought the chemotherapy treatments were helping, you said they were working" Aunt Natalie says. Doctor Stevenson sighs a little, "While the chemotherapy has been been doing its job her bone marrow has been raveged by the disease and the intense chemotherapy treatments."

I look at Doctor Stevenson, "Will it help me?" Doctor Stevenson nodded but sighed, "When you first came here for treatment we conducted the test to hopefully find you a donor within your family." Lacey nodded, "What does that mean?" "We didn't find any matches within your family so you will be added to the list for outside bone marrow transplants." Lacey nodded, "I want to give it a shot, I'm going to call my parents."

Doctor Stevenson nodded, "I'll be back in an hour for vitals and we'll talk more about this then, alright?" Lacey nodded and reached a hand out for her cell phone on the tray to her right.

She picked the phone up, slid the unlock button and dialed her dad's cell phone number.

Sam's POV

I wiped the sweat off of my brow with a towel to the side of the bench press. I reached over and opened my water bottle, I took a drink and closed the lid. Beside the bottle my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Lacey. I gestured for Jules to come over, she did.

_"Dad? Are you there?" _

_"I'm here Lacey, how's my favorite thirteen year old girl?"_ Sam heard Lacey chuckle.

_"I'm fine, I just talked with Doctor Stevenson"_

_"What did she say?" _

Jules looked at Sam with worry in her eyes, he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_"She said she wanted me to have a Bone Marrow Transplant"_

Sam frowned, _"Wait, I thought she said the chemo was working"_

_"The chemo is working, but my bone marrow is shot from the leukemia and the..."_ Lacey paused to cough. Jules looked at him, "Sam what's wrong?"

He turned to face Jules, "Doctor Stevenson wants her to have a Bone Marrow Transplant"

_"D-Dad?" _

_"I'm here Lace"_

_"She said she would talk to you and mom about it later, when you got to the hospital"_

Sam sighed, _"Alright sounds good, can you pass me Aunt Natalie" _

Sam heard some shuffling around, _"Sam?"_

_"Hey Nat"_

_"Hey Sam, what do you think about the transplant?" _

He sighed, _"I don't know what to think, they told us when she first got diagnosed that it was risky."_

Natalie nodded, _"They brought back some test results from when she first got to the hospital, when we all took the blood test. None of us are a match, she needs an outside donor"_

Sam pressed a hand to his forehead, _"We'll talk more about it later. How did the girls react?"_

Natalie sighed a little before answering, _"Lacey was a little shocked and Nikkie, well she started bawling after Doctor Stevenson left, you know she hates when Lacey has to have treatments and surgeries"_

Sam nodded, "_Could you put her on the line?"_

_"Of course"_ more shuffling was heard, _"Daddy?"_

_"Hey babygirl, you manning down the fort?"_

_"Yeah I am daddy but I'm scared, Lacey has to have surgery"_ Sam heard Nikkie sniffle, like she was going to cry.

_"Babygirl you don't have to cry, this surgery is going to help Lacey"_

_"I know daddy but I'm still scared"_

_"I know babygirl, we are all scared but we have to stay strong, okay?"_

_"Okay daddy, I love you and I love mommy too" _

Sam smiled, _"I know, we love you too. Can you pass the phone back to Lacey?"_

The phone was then passed back to Lacey, _"You alright Lace?" _

_"F-Fine"_ she said, _"I'll be strong, I heard w-what you said t-to Nikkie"_

Sam nodded, _"We'll see you tonight, okay?"_

_"Okay, can you bring something sweet, like cookies or something"_

Sam chuckled,_ "I think we can manage that, did you eat?"_

_"I had some s-soup for b-breakfast" _

Sam smiled, _"Eat another bowl and you have a deal"_

He could tell Lacey was smiling, _"Okay, I-I w-will. I love you d-daddy and I love my m-mommy t-too"_

_"I know, we love you and Aunt Natalie and Nikkie, have a good rest of the day"_

_"I-I will, you t-too, tell the t-team h-hi, love you"_

_"I love you"_ he said, the connection dropped, signaling the call's end.

Jules looked at him, "A Bone Marrow Transplant?" Sam nodded, "Doctor Stevenson said that none of us are a match to her, she'll need an outside donor."

Jules sighed, "This is nuts." Sam nodded, "We'll talk more about it later, okay?"

Jules nodded and hugged Sam.

Spike and the others came running over, "Hey, you guys alright?" Jules pulled away, only to have Sam wrap an arm around her waist, "Lacey might need a Bone Marrow Transplant."

Spike looked confused, "But she was doing chemo and radiation right? Why this now?"

Sam sighed a little, "The treatments have been working but her Bone Marrow is shot by the disease and the in-tenseness of the treatments"

They nodded, "Team One hot call!" Winnie said over the intercom, they all suited up.

Sam looked at Jules and squeezed her hand, "We'll be okay, trust me." Jules smiled at Sam and jumped into the black SUV, they drove down the road to the call.

* * *

That will do it for chapter two, hopefully I answered everyone's question but if I did not feel free to leave a comment or PM me. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcomed.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


End file.
